fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion South
The Fusion South, a team of heroes to be formed. FusionFall Their tower is in Mexico. They are 9 teammates. They are comprised of: * [[Wildebeest|'Wildebeest']]: 'Wildebeest's origin remains unknown until his rather unwilling participation in the Tournament of Heroes by the Master of Games, where he met the Fusions Raven, Tempest and Cyborg, Aqualad, Hot Spot and Rannian, and the diminuitive villain Gizmo, who had likewise been drafted. He was assigned to fight Tempest, and won chielfy. The next day, with Cyborg having been removed from the competition by the Master himself, he got involved in a three-way match with Raven and Hot Spot. His two opponents teamed up against him and brought him down, and Wildebeest was sucked into the Master's ruby pendant so that the latter would be able to use his powers for his own. However, in the end Raven defeated the Master, freeing all other contestants. Just before they returned home, Rannian presented most of their fellow contestants with a F-Communicator, making them honorary members. * [[Solstice|'Solstice]](Kiran Singh): 'Kiran Singh lives with her parents Vijay Singh and Rani Singh in Delhi, India. They are both brilliant archaeologists who travel to various dig sites around the world. On a trip to the Archaeological Conference in London, Kiran met and befriended Wonder Girl, who had a lot in common with her. The pair worked together against Lady Zand, the ruler of Zandia. She was attempting to trying to steal priceless artifacts on display at the Archaeological Conference. They stopped the theft, but the thief escaped. Solstice stays with her parent as they travel to a dig in Mohenjo-Daro, Pakistan. Helena Sandsmark joined them but they were left by the other workers due to their discoveries. Kiran's parents mysteriously disappeared during the night. She spent her time searching for her lost parents. Cassie contacted her daughter and the Fusion and asked them for their help. Solstice's powers however had a bad effect on Raven, who could not stand the emitted solar energy. * [[Serifan|'Serifan]]: 'Serifan grew up watching a lot of Earth western movies. * [[Vikyn|'Vikyn]]: 'Vykin is a calm, take-charge leader, who will promptly go into a situation head on due to him being the leader. He is, however, overly reliant on his New technology. * 'Dawnstar(although she uses the alias, Shikari Kwai): 'is from Starhaven, a planet colonized by Native Americans abducted from Earth by an unknown alien race in the 13th Century. Her name is derived from the appearance on Earth of the planet Venus, the "morning star" Dawnstar and her people are of Anasazi Indian heritage. Starhavenites have pairs of large white-feathered wings that grow out of their upper backs, the result of genetic engineering by the unknown alien race that resettled them and triggered their metagenes. She was sent in advance of the Starhavenites invasions a scout to determine Earths weaknesses should Starhaven's enemies, the Gordanians, attack.Her cover story was that she was tracking criminals to their fortress when she was unexpectedly teleported to Earth. Shikari eventually established herself on Earth and became known to the populace as Dawnstar. During the Imperium invasion, Dawnstar was telepathically summoned by Raven to assist in repelling the invaders. Dawnstar was teamed with Whisper to take out the aliens' factories, which propelled smoke into the air to block out the sun. They were unsuccessful and were both captured. Radiance, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash and Ice Girl attempted to rescue the two but were themselves captured. The six heroes were held for the alien invaders leader. After Robin had successfully infiltrated the factory and reversed the smoke process, the group was able to free themselves and destroy the factory and its duplicates around the world. In fact, Dawnstar was responsible for destroying the Imperium when he attempted to escape on board his personal shuttle craft. * [[Longshadow|'Longshadow]](Tye Longshadow): 'Tye lived in El Paso with his mother, Shelly, and her boyfriend Maurice Bodaway. He did not like Maurice, and the two would have aggressive altercations. He threatened to run away from home several times, and had occasionally done so, but would soon return. * [[Koizumi|'Koizumi]](Asami Koizumi): 'After running away and being abducted by agents of the Light, Asami was sedated and flown to Bialya, where Queen Bee gathered strays and runaways for the Partner. She was part of a shipment that arrived after the Team had already departed. * [[Corus|'Corus]](Illana Lunis): Ilana is a protagonist in Sym-Bionic Titan. She is the daughter of The King and sole heir to the throne on Galaluna. She has always been a symbol of hope and happiness for the citizens of Galaluna--the very reason evil forces hunt for her on Earth. Her very existence is enough to rally insurgence against her people’s oppressors, and for that she must be destroyed. Ilana is determined to make the best of her new life and discover all she can about her adopted home. She is not very popular in high school, though. * [[Marine|'Marine']]'''(Aesis Mcfreely): '''Marine was born as Aesis McFreely to Amy and James McFreely. At three she took a liking to snow and ice, wanting to play in it wheneever she could. At ten, this became and obsession. Little did Aesis know she was going to have a sister. When her mother told her, Aesis was on the brink of being eleven. She took the news well until the sister, or sisters, were born as twins. She felt neglected with all of Mindy and Becky's attention and ran away for a week. When she finally came back, Aesis had gotten a broken arm. Her elbow was jammed after falling down a cliff. Her mother, who was a nurse, abndaged her up. One day her parents left for Walmart while Aesis, at twelve years of age, was left alone to babysit her sisers. Aesis went out to get the mail when she saw a white blue light envelope her home. This light scared her and she fainted. Luckily, her sisters were asleep. Her parents found her on the sidewalk, passed out and in shock. She was diagnosed with ADHD and that was how she noticed the house was enveloped by the light. She began telling this to her parents. They thought she had gone crazy so they took her to a psychiatrist. She told this to the phsyciatrsist and suprisingly, the phsychiatrist did not find Aesis crazy. How she noticed the house was enveloped by the light. She began telling this to her parents. They thought she had gone crazy so they took her to a psychiatrist. She told this to the phsyciatrsist and suprisingly, the phsychiatrist did not find Aesis crazy. The phsychiatrist, whose name was Emily, explained to Aesis about this mysterious light. It was called Emphion, and sometimes gave heroes magnificent powers. It sometime showed up as a signal to a chosen one, but the powers mattered on what enviroment someone was in. Usually Emphion would save a chosen one's life in an accident, and on what type of accident, the powers would be given. Aesis thought Emily was crazy and stormed away, lying to her parents on what the doctor said. A year later, Aesis and her family moved to Mont Pelier, Vermont, home of the South Fusions. That same day, Aesis had decided to ice-skate on the frozen lake in her backyard. She fell in, when Emphion saved her life and gave her ice powers, which had the affect of changing her hair white-blue and her eyes aqua. She denied her powers and began to hate them. She decided to run away. When Aesis fell asleep on a boulder, the Fusions Super Girl and Starfire, out on a mission to find and capture Killer Moth, found her. Robin did not know who she was until Aesis hinted soem pretty obvious questions. He doudted her and chose to walk away. She froze him and she gave him another hint on how they were friends in fifth grade. Robin was no-longer clueless. Gallery Isis.jpg solstice_by_iila-d3fm9ma.png Corus close-up in Escape To Sherman High.png Vykin.png Asami Koizumi.png Dawnstar_Trapped_in_Time_001.jpg Serifan.png Tye_Longshadow.png Wildebeest.jpg Category:Teams __FORCETOC__